


anywhere

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Takao and Midorima started dating, Midorima has show a much more affection side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> nanodayo

"Good morning, Takao." Midorima said as he met up with his boyfriend. 

"Morning, Shin-chan!" Takao hugged him quickly and placed a kiss on his cheek. Midorima chuckled and then went to kiss Takao's lips. 

"Ah!" Takao said. "Shin-chan you kissed me!" 

"Of course I kissed you. We've been dating for a week, Takao. Why wouldn't I kiss you?" 

"Huh?!" Takao's face lit up. "Who are you and what have you done with my precious tsundere Shin-chan?!" 

"Shut up, idiot." He took a soft grasp on Takao's hand and walked with him. 

 

* * *

 

It was so odd, because now Midorima would kiss Takao anywhere.

During lunch, Midorima stole a kiss from Takao. The green haired boy suddenly kissed his cheek. "You look nice today." He commented.

"Thank you, Shin-chan." Takao blushed, looking around to see if anyone was staring.

_His lips are soft._ Takao touched his cheek. 

 

* * *

 

 

Now, during practice, Midorima praised Takao. "Good job." 

This attitude was foreign, but it felt good. It felt good as everyone left the locker room, Takao attacked Midorima and he hugged back. It was weird to see Midorima acting like a loving boyfriend, but as he kisses him so softly, Takao forgets he was a tsundere. 

He misses his tsundere.

 

* * *

 

 

They walk home, and Midorima brings it up. "I'm sorry for kissing you so much, Takao. If it bothers you I'll stop." he releases his hand. 

"Huh?" Takao says, snatching Midorima's hand. "Don't get the wrong idea, Shin-chan! I love it when you kiss me!" 

"Oh? But you react strangely when I do it in school.. and public.. Am I doing something wrong?" 

"It just feels weird," Takao smiles. "You're never like this, but I'm glad I made you so loving." 

"Shut up, idiot. I've waited long enough to kiss you and I won't waste any time." Midorima blushed. 

"My sweet tsundere." The hawkeye rests his head on Midorima's shoulder. "I love my sweet tsundere."


End file.
